


I Promise

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Dipper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Bill always attracts trouble, but his alpha is always there with gentle love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would try something new with Bill being an omega (except just as fiery and stubborn)! Enjoy!

Bill hissed as the alpha continued to hold him against the wall. He quickly threw a punch, landing in the man's eye as he was freed. He looked over quickly enough to see the man try to grab him again, dodging in a split second before the man's hand was brought to hit the wall. He tackled the man, watching him hit the ground as he growled.

"Fucking Omega!" The man hissed, holding his eye as he stayed on the ground.

"Yeah, the fucking omega that just beat a worthless excuse for an alpha." Bill spat back. 

Shit, he was going to be in trouble when he got home. His alpha was going to be pretty upset, he not only reeked of another alpha, but was almost fucking marked. Which wasn't even his fault. All he wanted was a drink, damnit! Bill grumbled as he stepped over the alpha, still holding his eye. He glared at the other patrons in the bar, baring his teeth in challenge. Omega or not, he wasn't going to put up with this bullshit. 

He was a Cipher, and he held himself as such regardless of his status. 

He shoved open the door, wincing at the sharp pain that erupted from his hand. Fuck, he'd done more damage than he thought. His alpha would definitely not be happy. He waved for his driver to drive forward, pretending not to see the worried look that quickly shot his way. 

"Master Cipher, are you alright?" 

"I'm fine. Just get me home." Bill snapped, not wanting to assess the damage on his body at the question.

The driver went silent, pulling into the road. Bill winced as he tried to move his fingers. He carefully pulled out his phone to see a good amount of calls and texts from his alpha. Well, tonight would definitely be fun. They finally rolled into a garage, making Bill's stomach churn uncomfortably. He felt guilty. It was his own damn fault. 

The driver stepped out of the car, opening the door for the blond Omega. Bill grumbled a thanks as he got out, trying to ignore the sharp ache in his muscles as he walked to the door. He opened it, shuffling in quietly as he saw the curled form of his alpha on an armchair. 

Dipper's eyes widened as he saw the mangled form of his Omega walk in, not looking him in the eye. He jumped to his feet, quickly assessing the omega. The first thing that hit him was-was the smell of another alpha. He froze, fear and anger bubbling in his stomach. 

"Bill, what the fuck?" He snarled. 

"Look, I just went to get a drink. Some stupid alpha-"

"No, goddamnit. No, I'm not listening to this. Are you fucking kidding me? You reek of another alpha! Jesus, and-and is that an attempted mate mark?" Dipper moved Bill's head up to expose half a bite mark on his neck.

"Dipper, I was cornered! He didn't succeed, I punched him before he could." Bill glared at the ground. 

Dipper let out a frustrated growl as he lowered his hand. His eyes moved to the omega's hand. 

"And you broke your hand?" 

"While punching him, yes." 

Dipper huffed angrily as he left the room, leaving the Omega to stand awkwardly. Suddenly the sharp pain in his hand was more important than watching his alpha return to the room. He heard the sound of a kit being opened, and carefully moved to look as Dipper started removing first aid supplies.

"Sit down, omega." Dipper demanded.

Bill just about dropped to the chair at the command. Dipper never commanded him to do anything, especially not referring to him as an omega, which made this so much worse. Guilt was really pooling in his stomach now. 

Dipper held Bill's hand closer to his face, examining the injury. He visibly relaxed as he lowered the hand. It wasn't truly broken, but it would be sore. He moved to grab alcohol pads, wiping the area clean. Bill hissed, pulling his hand back.

"Serves you right. Give me the hand back, omega." Dipper growled.

Bill took his lower lip into his mouth, biting down when more pads were brought to clean the area. When Dipper was satisfied, he began putting gauze on the area, then wrapped it. Once his hand was done, Dipper moved to look the Omega up and down, scanning for any other injuries. He glared at the half bite mark, getting up and walking to the kitchen. He grabbed a small bag, quickly filling it with ice and tying it closed. He tossed the bag to Bill.

"Put the ice on that...bite." Dipper spat the last word with disgust. Bill looked at the floor in shame. 

Dipper left the room, walking into their shared bedroom without another word. Bill let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Fuck. He knew taking a shower wouldn't fix the stupid scent. The only thing that would was if Dipper remarked him, and he doubt the alpha even wanted to look at him right now. He bit back a whine. 

He slowly stood up, aware that the pain was getting worse as he started walking to the bedroom. Dipper was sitting on their bed, staring out the window. Bill didn't even try looking at the man. He walked to Dipper's drawer, shoving it open as he grabbed some of Dipper's clothes. If he wasn't going to be remarked, he could at least have his alpha's scent on him. He went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him gently. He began removing his clothes, careful not to disturb the bandaging on his hand. He carefully dressed himself, his body relaxing at the smell of pine trees and cinnamon that flooded his senses. His alpha's smell was-was so heavenly. God, it made him want to cry when it didn't fully cover that other alpha's disgusting scent. He put the ice pack on his neck, carefully limping his way to the shared bed where Dipper continued to stare out the window, unmoving. The tension made Bill nauseous. 

"Pine Tree, I'm sorry." 

Dipper exhaled loudly but didn't say anything for several moments. 

"Bill, I told you not to keep going to that bar. Every single time you go you-you almost get in trouble. And this time you almost got marked. You know what that means, don't you? If you get marked by another alpha?" Dipper moved his head slightly, making the side of his face visible to Bill.

Bill remained silent. He carefully sat down on the bed, nibbling on his lower lip. 

"You haven't been marked long enough to ward off other Alphas." 

Bill frowned. His eyepatch shifted as he looked to the ground. 

"It won't happen again, Pine Tree. I promise." 

Dipper sighed, finally turning around to look Bill in the eye. The hurt was plain on his face, making Bill's heart sink. He crawled forward with his uninjured arm, straddling the alpha carefully. He nuzzled Dipper's neck with his nose, relaxing when the alpha wrapped his arms around the blond man. Dipper leaned back against the head of the bed, holding Bill close to his chest. The omega purred when Dipper moved to lift the ice off Bill's neck and began licking the area gently. 

Bill closed his eyes, his aching being drowned in the warmth of his alpha's presence. The scent was still there, still disgusting, but was mostly covered by Dipper's careful claiming licks on his neck. He bared his neck more, waiting patiently for Dipper to mark him.

Dipper hummed as he rested Bill on the bed, crawling on top of him with a gentle smile. He nuzzled Bill's neck, carefully leaning down and sinking his teeth into his preexisting mark. Bill whimpered, wrapping his arms around Dipper. He lapped up the small drops of blood that formed, and began running his hands down Bill's torso. The scent was slowly dissipating, making Dipper relax the more his scent took over the omega's body. He lifted Bill's injured hand and kissed it gently. God, keeping his Omega safe was almost impossible. If he wasn't picking fights, he was attracting them. Even in public to those who didn't scent them, people often mistook him as the omega because of Bill's unusual outgoing behavior. 

Dipper nuzzled Bill, feeling himself purr as the omega's chest vibrated. 

"I'll be better, I promise, Pine Tree." 

Dipper frowned at Bill when he saw the omega sniffle. He kissed his cheek gently.

"It's okay. I just wish you didn't attract trouble so much. I swear you take one step out of my sight and you're already fighting someone." Dipper smiled when the omega pouted. 

"It's not my fault I'm surrounded by idiots." Bill wrinkled his nose.

Dipper chuckled, pulling blankets over them. He wrapped his arms around the omega's waist, pulling him close and inhaling the omega's scent. Bill pushed closer to Dipper's chest, sighing happily.

"Just stay with me forever, Bill." Dipper mumbled, sleep slowly taking over him. 

"I'll always be yours, Pine Tree." Bill smiled when the arms around him slowly went limp. 

"I promise."


End file.
